The Daughter
by The-Sleeping-Doctor
Summary: The story of how a simple trip to civil war era America turned into so much more. The Doctor finds a young girl with an interesting problem.
1. Chapter 1

The Tardis came to a stop. The Doctor walked out the Tardis doors and stepped into a small town with huge houses. People buzzing in the street. Men all wearing black and white suits and women wearing gorgeous gowns. The Doctor walked through the streets looking around, trying to figure just where he was. It was earth he knew that much. He walked up to a man who was just departed from one of his fellow companions.  
"Excuse me sir", The Doctor called his attention, "But where a I?"  
When he was answered with a confused look he figured it was quite unusual to get visitors in this area.  
"You see I think I made a wrong turn a ways back and I seem to be lost."  
"Why sir you're in Bridgelyn"  
"Yes and where is that?"  
"South Carolina, sir"  
"Oh okay, and um what year is it?"  
"Pardon me, sir?"  
"What year is it?"  
"Have you been drinking, sir?"  
"Maybe a tad, now can you answer my question?"  
"1864, sir?"  
"Okay thank you"  
The Doctor turned to leave, but before he could go the man called out, "Who are you?"  
"I'm The Doctor"  
"You're a doctor? Can you help me?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's my daughter. I fear she has gone mad"  
"And why is that?" The Doctor was slightly intrigued now  
"She claims there is a monster under her bed"  
"So, that is normal for little girls to think."  
"She is 16, sir."  
Now the man has captured his full attention.

The man took The Doctor back to his home. It was more of a mansion actually. Beautiful mansion it was. They walked into an extravagant parlor room.(Parlor Room) The Doctor took a seat on the couch.  
"Gorgeous house you have here"  
"Thank you doctor, would you like some tea?"  
"Yes, thanks you. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Doctor"  
"If we are in the states then why does everyone have a British accent?"  
"Many years ago, during the height of the violence of the French Revolution, People feared that it would spread to the UK, so they fled to America and build their own version of the states right here in South Carolina".  
"I like it. So, about your daughter".  
"Yes, she claims she has seen a monster under her bed, but we look and there is nothing there, yet she keeps insisting. Shouldn't she have grown out of this phase by now?'  
"Yes, I suppose she should have. Is she here? Can I meet her?'  
"Yes, she is up in her room. I will go and get her"  
He left up the stairs and when he returned he was followed by a young girl.  
"Doctor, this is my daughter Rebecca, Rebecca this is The Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca had curly, blond locks that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were wide, charming, and a vivid electric blue. She had prominent cheekbones and full, pink lips. Her skin was pale, making it clear she doesn't leave the house much. She wore an elegant, Victorian style gown. She walk to the doctor and took a seat in the chair beside him. "Hello doctor". She greeted him.  
"Hello Rebecca." He returned. "So this monster lives under your bed." Rebecca nodded. "Mind if I go take a look?"  
"Not at all Doctor." She got up and lead him to her bedroom. When they got into the room, she closed the door behind them and took a seat on her bed, while The Doctor searched around the room, looking for any bit of clues.  
"I'm not crazy!" Rebecca blurted out.  
"What?" The Doctor jerked his head to face her.  
"I know that's why your here. My family thinks I'm insane. They sent you here to fix me. Well I'm telling you that I'm not. I am telling the truth. There is something under there. I hear it when I sleep. I see quick glimpse of it, like shadows in the dark. I know that something is there and I know it is just waiting for the right time." Rebecca got quite, like she feared what she was about to say  
"The right time to what?"  
"To kill me doctor." Rebecca look up her faced turn cold and cross, yet still filled with fear. The Doctor looked at her, he saw the fear in her eyes, he knew that she wasn't just imagining it, he knew that something was under there. He bent down on his knees, took out a torched, and lit up the darkness under the bed. He searched the black and saw nothing, but right when he was about to give up he saw it. It only lasted a split second, but he saw it. A shadow, just as Rebecca said. a quick flicker of a shadow, but when he went to look for it again, it was not there. Though he could not seem to make the creature appear again, he knew what he saw. There was defiantly something there and Rebecca was right; she is in great danger.  
The Doctor stood up from the bed and look into Rebecca's. "Go on. Say it. I'm mad. I'm crazy. Don't hold back I've heard it all." Rebecca await the on-slot of abuse that was going to be thrown at her, but she was in for a big surprise. "you're right!" The doctor remarked  
"W-W-What?" Rebecca was hit with pure bewilderment.  
"Your Right! I saw it. Just for a second but oh did I see it!" The doctor jumped around the room with excitement, the gears turning in his head. "But what is it? Why is it here?And why can we only see it? There's gotta be a link between, but what. What could we possibly have in common. Can anyone else see it?" He face Rebecca  
"No doctor you're the only other one."  
"Okay first of all I'm not a real doctor. The Doctor is my name. I'm an alien a Time Lord; I travel through time. Second of all, well actually there is no second of all."  
Rebecca stared at him with a blank expression. Then her face cracked into a smile and she chuckled .  
"Oh I get it. This is all a joke. Well, very funny doctor. Really hilarious." Her face changed into a stern annoyed frown. "Make fun of the crazy girl sure. Look you can't help me. I know what I've seen. So go ahead laugh. You won't be when we are all dead." Her face was now cold and expressionless. "Just leave."  
"No. I'm not make fun of you come here." Rebecca stayed put. The Doctor went up to her and took her hand.  
"Feel my chest." She pulled her arm away.  
"Your crazy." She tried to leave the room but The Doctor blocked her and took her hand again.  
"Feel"  
"Let go of me. Leave me alone." She struggled to escape his grasp but then she fell still.  
"You believe me now."  
"Two hearts. Y-you have two hearts. That not humanly possible."  
"Well that's because I'm not human."  
"What are you?"  
"I told you. I'm a Time Lord. I come from a plant call Gallifrey. I travel through time. I help people. And that's exactly what I am going to do with you. I'm gonna help you get rid of this creature that is under your bed." Rebecca nodded still in shock from what she was hearing. Then there is a knock at her bedroom door. The Doctor moved aside to let her open the it an took a seat on the bed. Standing on the other side was a black woman dressed in a old maids uniform. She spoke her voice soft and kind.  
" , is here to see you."  
"Thank you Cate. Kindly tell him that I am in my room with a guest and he can just come right up."  
"A young man as handsome as he in your bedroom. How scandalous. You wouldn't want the neighbors to talk now would you?" Cate giggled and Rebecca soon joined her.  
"Be quiet would you." Rebecca playfully slapped Cate's arm.  
"Just send him up up here." The girls laughed as Cate went back down the stairs.  
"Quite friendly with your help aren't you. That's not typical of a girl of your status." The Doctor commented.  
"Well, why shouldn't I be. She kind and sweet and funny and a lovely young lady. She isn't that much older then I am and she isn't that much different from me. Is it so wrong to be friends with her just because we don't look the same or because I have more money. She is a living being as am I and thus she should be treated the same as one would treat me." Rebecca stood full of pride and confidence. The Doctor smiled.  
"Such wise words from such a young girl."  
"I'm not a child." Rebecca interjected.  
"Sorry. My apologizes I meant young woman. You are quite articulate. You enjoy to read I would presume." Rebecca's face lit up.  
"I love it. My parents think it is improper for a girl like me to have such 'great knowledge'. I've studied the works of the renaissance scientist and play writes and authors. Their words are so beautiful and their minds so incredible." Rebecca joined The Doctor on the bed. "That's what I want to do with my life. I want to write books that will inspire people and that people will enjoy reading."  
"So you wanna be the next Shakespeare."  
"I could never be as great as he was. To even try would be a crime. But essentially yes." Rebecca sighed. "But my parents think it's a ridiculous idea and I shouldn't dwell on such silly dreams. That a girl my age should be more concerned in learning how to be a good wife and a proper woman."  
The Doctor was all of the sudden struck with an idea.  
"If you want I can show you a place with all the books you could wish for and a few other cool things?" At this Rebecca's face lit up once more. "You know only if you want." The Doctor finished. Rebecca jumped up.  
"Of course. That sounds amazing. Where is this place? Please please please take me there." The Doctor laughed.  
"Sure. I would love to take you. And maybe we can figure out a little more about our friend here." He gestured to under the bed.  
Rebecca bounced back onto the couch and hugged The Doctor.  
"Thank so much."  
"No problem." He chuckled.  
Then the door creaked open and enter a boy who appeared to be the same age as Rebecca. He had scruffy, light brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin was light but not as pale as Rebecca's. He wore a brown flannel shirt tucked into a pair of grey corduroy trousers with dark red suspenders. Rebecca got up and went to the boy and gave him a hug.  
"Hey Kol."  
"Hey Rebecca. Who's this?" He nodded to The Doctor.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm The Doctor." He got up from his seat on the couch and shook Kol's hand.  
"Doctor who?"  
"No, it's just The Doctor."  
Kol tensed up with slight anger.  
"She isn't crazy you know."  
Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder  
"Don't worry Kol. He's okay. He believes me."  
"You do?"  
"Yea. I do. Do you?"  
"Of course I do. She's my best friend. I always believe her."  
"So you two are friends. Got it. I was gonna ask what the whole situation was between you two, but I felt it might be rude."  
"Well, we're kinda friends." Rebecca spoke nervously.  
"Meaning?" Rebecca and Kol shared a semi-concerned look.  
"I'm her fiance." Kol spoke just as nervously as Rebecca. The Doctor jumped from his seat.  
"Fiance?" Rebecca and Kol skittishly nodded. "But your only sixteen. And you just called her your best friend."  
Rebecca gestured for The Doctor to sit back down,which he did.  
"I know. Trust me, we don't like it much either. Our parents set it up. We have no choice. Everyone here is still stuck in the 1600's. Around here, it is normal for girls my age to get married. It's insane. But there is nothing we can do about it."  
"Seriously. If we had the choice, we would so back out of this. We have been best friends all our lives. We don't think of each other in that way at all. Trust me, she is not my type." He and Rebecca chuckled.  
"What do you mean not your type?" The Doctor didn't know whether or not if that was an insult to Rebecca.  
"I mean, she is not my type." Kol said emphasizing each word. Then it clicked in The Doctor's brain.  
"Oh."  
"Uh-huh." Kol nodded  
"Yea and beside his heart belongs to someone else." Rebecca teased Kol.  
"Shut up." Kol face turn bright red. "I have no idea what your talking about."  
"Yes you do. You know Nathaniel the stable boy."  
"You know what?"  
"What?" Rebecca laughed. It was a couple seconds before Kol responded.  
"Just shut it."  
The Doctor sat forward, pretty interested on the subject for some reason.  
"No. Don't shut it. I wanna hear more about this Nathaniel guy." Rebecca and Kol looked at him in confusion. Then Rebecca turned to him.  
"Why?"  
"I honestly don't know." Rebecca chuckled at him.  
"Well Kol, tell him about your boyfriend."  
"He isn't my boyfriend." Kol rolled his eyes. "Fine. He has this adorable dark, messy hair. And these beautiful, big, dark brown puppy dog eyes and the best smile I have ever seen. And he has such incredible arms and the most insane body." Kol went of into a daydream. Rebecca clapped snapping him out of it. Her and The Doctor just gave him a look. "But he isn't my boyfriend."  
"Okay let me ask. How do you know what his know body looks like? He always as his stable gear on." Rebecca glared at him.  
"Okay. Maybe we have... um... spent some time together." Rebecca gave him one of those come-on-looks.  
"Okay. Okay. Fine. Some times we sneak off and make out.  
Rebecca broke into a huge smile.  
"I knew it." Kol's face was now bright red.  
"Okay. Well now that that has happened I'm gonna go, to prevent anymore harassment. Beside I told my mom I would be home before dark." He turned and gave Rebecca a hug. "See you tomorrow." He turned to The Doctor and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Doctor."  
"You too Kol."  
"Bye Kol."  
Kol waved to the two as he walked out the door.  
"Okay. I think I promised someone a trip to the library." The Doctor offered Rebecca his hand. She took it and the two of them ran out the house and down the road to a blue police box.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca and The Doctor stood facing the blue double doors of a police box. Rebecca looked up at the Doctor  
"Doctor. You said you were taking me to a library."  
"I know. I am." The Doctor gestured to the blue box in front of them. Rebecca looked at him with a countenance of pure confusion  
"Doctor. This is a box."  
"But it's not just any box." The Doctor flung the doors open to reveal the inside of the police box. Him and Rebecca stood there at the entrance looking in. "It's the TARDIS."  
Rebecca stepped inside and turn around looking at every inch and detail of this amazing contraption. "It's- it's bigger on the inside." Her face broke into a huge smile and she ran over to The Doctor. "This is amazing." She bounced on her heels, about to burst with excitement. The Doctor laughed and stepped inside the TARDIS as well. Rebecca stood where she was, taking everything in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt as though her mind was finally free and her breath came twice as easily. She walked up to the control panel in the center of the room and ran her hands across the railing. It felt warm and friendly. Like it was welcoming her and she automatically felt a bond to it, like it was an old friend. The Doctor stood watching her when he got this feeling. He couldn't even describe it. It wasn't a bad feeling actually it was quite the opposite; it was just different. All he knew is it made him smile and that it all had to do with Rebecca.  
"This is what you use to travel?"  
"Yup. A beauty isn't she?" Rebecca was still checking out the control panel. "So, still wanna go to the library?" Rebecca turned to The Doctor, the huge smile still plastered on her face.  
"There's more?" The Doctor nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" She was so eager and excited. It reminded The Doctor of himself. He gestured for her to follow him and she ran up behind him, ready to go see more. They traveled through a twisted corridor and past several rooms. Rebecca's head was constantly moving, finding one incredible thing after another. They finally reach the end of the corridor and entered a large room lined with books in shelves. Rebecca ran into the center of room and looked around in awe. The Doctor walked over and joined Rebecca in the center in the room.  
"Are these all your's?"  
"Yup. You like it?"  
Rebecca nodded her head. "I love it!" She jumped up and hugged The Doctor. "Thank you so much for bringing me here." She whispered.  
"My pleasure." The Doctor held Rebecca tighter in his arms as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. As he stood there holding this joyful girl, that feeling The Doctor had became stronger. He knew exactly what the feeling was now; he had felt this before a long time ago, but he pushed the thought to the back if his mind and just enjoyed the moment. They stood there like that for some time. They didn't know for exactly how long. Then they moved to a pair of cushion chairs that sat on either side of a small table.  
"So 1864, what happened in the states in 1864? Ah yes, the Civil War. That's not very joyful now is it?" Rebecca shook her head.  
"No, not really. No point in asking when it's going to be over right?" The Doctor shook his head no. "Yea didn't think so." Rebecca sighed. "This war is hell. We are lucking we haven't been attacked yet, but take a step out of this town and you really get to see the damage. Towns burnt down to the ground, war happening all around us, and fear. So much fear. Fear of not knowing whether the next attack or battle will be in your town. Not know whether you will wake up or not. Also, not only am I on the wrong side of the war, but I got to sit and watch people in my own state kill the good guys. Forgot about same state, same family. My older brother's been in the army since last year. He joined as soon as he turned 18."  
"That's gotta be hard for you. Are you two close?" Rebecca nodded her head.  
"Yea. He's the only one the will defend me and allows me to actually have an opinion. He sends letters sometimes, but the wait for them is so agonizing. Just not knowing whether I will ever see him again. It's the scariest part of this war. Forget about the cities being burnt down or who wins the war, the not knowing. It's torture. It's like a black cloud lingering over your head. I just can't wait for Lincoln to announce the end of this war. I don't care who wins; though I would prefer for the north to win." Rebecca looked up at The Doctor, her eyes filled with tears. As they fell down her cheek, The Doctor got up and got down on one knee so they were eye level and, with his hand, gently wiped away her tears. He took both her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes.  
"Everything is gonna be okay. This will all be over soon and I promise, your brother will come home safe and all the fear will go way." Rebecca gave him a skeptical look. The Doctor sighed. "There was a war on my plant as well expect it was ten times as big and dangerous as this one. I fought in it. I fought to save my plant.  
"And what happened?"  
"The exact opposite of that. I ended up being the one to destroy it. It was the only kill the things attacking us. I escaped, but no one else did. I killed them all. I'm the only one left of my kind." Rebecca looked at the man in front if her, sympathy in her eyes, but sadness still in her face.  
"An old friend once told me 'When the tyrant has disposed of foreign enemies by conquest or treaty, and there is nothing more to fear from them, then he is always stirring up some war or other, in order that the people may require a leader'." And just as The Doctor thought, the smile returned to Rebecca's face upon hearing this.  
"You know Plato?"  
"Oh yea him and I go way back." The Doctor chuckled at the amazement in Rebecca's face. He looked into her pale, blue eyes. On the surface of them he saw joy, spirit, excitement, adventure, wisdom, but looking closer he saw a look he knew all too well. It was the same look he has had for a while now. The loneliness. The desire to connect with someone, to be loved.  
They spent hours in the library together. Rebecca ran around the place finding book after book, beaming with each new discovery. She found books ranging from Ancient Rome to modern 19th century poets. Once in a while, The Doctor would grab a book from her hands, claiming that if she read it she would mess with wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey stuff. Rebecca hadn't even gotten through half the pile of books she had picked out, when The Doctor looked at the clock and realized it was almost 18:00. Knowing her parents would be looking for her soon, he took her back home; promising to bring her back to the TARDIS first thing the next morning.  
He walked with her up to her bedroom, but when they got to her room door, Rebecca froze. The Doctor came up behind her and walked around her into the room. He turned to face Rebecca and, seeing as she was still fearful to come in, he held out his hand to her,which she took tentatively. She slowing joined The Doctor in the room, not letting go off his hand, and the two sat on her bed. Rebecca shifted uneasily closer to The Doctor.  
"Doctor, that thing is still under my bed. What if it comes for me?"  
The Doctor though for a moment, then an idea came to him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and grabbed several blankets and got to work. Rebecca watch him in awe as he used this strange metal thing and moved it across the perimeter of the blanket to attach it to her bed. After repeating that to all for sides, The Doctor stood up and put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.  
"There you go. That will keep it in there for sometime."  
"Thanks Doctor. One question. What was that metal thing you were using? And how can it light without a candle?"  
"That old thing. It's a sonic screwdriver. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."  
After saying goodbye to The Doctor, Rebecca got changed into her black silk night gown, and laid in her bed thinking about the man she has just met. For some reason, she felt close to this man. He had already shown her so many incredible things, she could just imagine all the things he had seen. She remembered how she felt when she would hug him. She felt like she was safe and loved, something she hasn't felt in awhile. The thought of it made her smile to herself. She still had no idea who this man really was and at the same time, she felt like she belonged with him and as she drifted off to sleep, she thought of all the adventures he could take her on and all the thing she, herself, could discover.


End file.
